


all right now

by emmaofmisthaven



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sense8, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaofmisthaven/pseuds/emmaofmisthaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She loves it best when it is the three of them together, the greatest form of narcissism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all right now

She has learnt to recognize the pull and tug of a visit, that feeling deep within her chest and veins and mind – a fluttering thing, the soft beating of hearts that are not her own. Her vision doesn’t blurry as much as switches to another scene completely, Boston apartment turning to London flat in a snap of the fingers. It used to leave her dizzy, that sudden change, but habits make for easier visits now.

She smiles at the leather couch in front of her, brown and inviting, smiles even more at the man sitting on top of it, guitar in his lap and smirk on his lips. The sun is setting behind his curtains, painting London into shades of oranges and crimsons, air heavy with summer heat and long days.

It takes a few seconds before she notices the song he’s playing – the same one playing on the radio in her kitchen, swaying her hips to it while doing her chores. Henry is at school and she has a day-off so cleaning the place seemed like a good idea. The song had reminded her of him somehow, of that one time she and Graham visited him when he was playing in some obscure bar in some obscure part of town.

The song reminded her of him, and so her mind has naturally found his. This, she still isn’t used to, the calling and coming, the mental bond between them all. A though crossing your mind and there you go, travelling miles across the globe while staying on the spot, here and there, everywhere and nowhere.

“There she stood in the street,” he croons as his fingers pluck at the guitar’s cords, “Smilin’ from her head to her feet…”

There is the pull and tug again as Ruby appears by her side, red skirt and red lips, apron around her slanders hips. ‘Jukebox,’ she mouths to Emma with her signature wolfish grin, rolling her eyes for good measure. Ruby takes it all in stride, always had – from the first day, talking animatedly and making everyone else feel welcome inside the cluster, feel like they belong, like they were always meant to be together.

It took time for Emma, to see it that way. It took time for her world to switch, from Henry to Henry-and-the-cluster – that family she always wanted but never thought she would get, people who care and worry and love and smile. It took time, days, weeks, before she let them enter into her life, metaphorically or not, pushing them away during their visits until she didn’t.

She likes it now – neither easy nor peaceful, because it never is when a bunch of people share your mind and emotions and dreams, but quiet, soothing. She loves it best when it is the three of them together, the greatest form of narcissism.

Ruby takes her hand in hers, sharp nails digging into her skin even as she pulls Emma to her with a giggle. Emma rolls her eyes through a smile of her own, hips still moving in rhythm with the music – there is a grin in Killian’s voice, and she doesn’t need to look above her shoulder to know he is staring at them, enjoying the show they are pulling for him.

This, she will probably never get used to – Ruby’s hand in hers, solid and _there_ , but also not. The ghost of a touch, knowing she is dancing alone in her kitchen, Ruby alone in a dinner halfway across the country, dancing to Killian’s voice halfway across the world. Ruby’s body is real against her as they are dancing together, solid and real and there. A trick of the mind, the illusion of the cluster, playing with her senses and her brain until reality becomes fiction, until the lines blur and Emma can’t tell right from left, up from down.

She raises an arm to let Ruby spin, the movement made difficult by the several inches the brunette has on her – the heels she wears to work not helping in the slightest. Not that it matters, smiling and laughing like children, following the guitar notes and Killian’s voice. Breathless and happy, lost in that moment, lost in that mindset – nothing but her and her and him, nothing but the cluster. Nothing but love, love, _love_.

Ruby falls against her, arm lazily thrown around her waist, and Emma laughs into her neck. Pancakes and overheated coffee cling to her skin, warm and comforting, as they both fall down on the couch, pressed to Killian’s side. The guitar pokes into Emma’s ribs but she doesn’t feel like moving, instead leans her head against his shoulder.

“I said ‘Slow, don't go so fast, don't you think that love can last?’,” he sings softly, before dropping a kiss to the crown of her hair. The smirk in his voice remains as he finishes the song, Emma cuddling against him while Ruby cuddles against her.

Easy, peaceful.


End file.
